Портрет, нарисованный Глассред
The Portrait Glassred Drew песня выпущенная Akuno-P 31 января 2015 года. В ней рассказываеся о Гумине Глассред после Дела Веномании, девушка, размышляя о своем прошлом, рисует портрет Герцога Сатериазиса Веномании. Сюжет Спустя некоторое время после Дела Веномании, Гумина Глассред рисует на своем пустом холсте лицо человека, которого она уже никогда не сможет снова увидеть. И размышляет о том что их история могла бы закончиться по другому, если бы он остался таким каким был, но признает что человека с ее картины уже нет. Она продолжает рисовать мужское лицо до тех пор пока его портреты не заполнили ее комнату, признав, что она хотела настоящего его, даже если они оба не осознавали этого. Она вспоминает, как он сжег свой прошлый портрет и как он изменился после того как она по своей глупости высмеяла его. Девушка говорит, что верила, что все будет в порядке до тех пор пока он счастлив, и что меняться не плохо, и то что ему на самом деле было нужно это принять самого себя. Пока она рисует, Гумина замечает, что он все еще живет в ее картинах, и что она уже знает, что он в конце пытался ей сказать. Признавая что ей он нравился, Гумина наполняет комнату воспоминаниями о своем потерянном друге, проливая слезу по поводу того, что ни один из них не осознал, что они хотели любить настоящего его. В конце PV фиолетовая роза, что она носила, лежит на новом чистом холсте. Gumina recalls how the man had burnt his past portrait, and how he had changed after she foolishly made fun of him. She notes how she had believed it would be okay regardless, as long as he was happy; she says that while change isn't bad, what he really needed was to accept his unchanged self too. As she paints, Gumina remarks that he still lives through her painting and that she had already known what he was trying to say in the end. Acknowledging that she liked that about him, Gumina fills the room with memories of her lost friend, shedding a tear at the fact neither of them realized they wanted to love the real him. At the end of the PV, the purple rose she wore is shown left on a new, blank canvas. Композиция The song is composed in the style of a ballad. The primary instruments used are a piano, electric guitar, and drums. Immediately, a piano instrumental opens the song. At 0.10, a spoken line from GUMI is uttered, then flows into a guitar riff and the main melody of the ballad. The opening riff lasts until 0.32, when the first verse begins. A pre-chorus begins at 0.54, followed by the chorus beginning on 1.22. The chorus lasts until 2.02, when a refrain of the opening refrain plays. The second verse begins at 2.24, preceding another pre-chorus at 2.45. The second chorus begins at 3.13, later ending at 3.58 for a guitar solo. The bridge later begins at 4.22, followed by an acoustic refrain of the chorus at 4.47, and later gaining accompaniment from the other instruments. The chorus ends at 5.31, and the opening guitar riff plays until 5.52. The song closes with a refrain of the opening piano instrumental until the song's end, 6.00. Лирика Japanese= |-| Romaji= |-| English= Связанные песни The Lunacy of Duke Venomania События в песне происходят спустя год после окончания Дела Веномании в Безумие Герцога Веномании, с Гуминой размышляющей об ее опыте с Сатериазисом пока была околдована, как член его гарема. The song is set a year after the end of the Venomania Event portrayed in The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, with Gumina reflecting on her experiences with Sateriasis while brainwashed as a member of his harem. Альбомы SSP_cover.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Groups= Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The song's title is derived from its central character, Gumina Glassred, and her portraits. *While commenting on the song, mothy cited that, while he didn't understand the psychology of a woman, being a man, he tried hard to do so, wanting to tell the story from the perspective of a "normal person".Mothy Twitter - 02/24/15 - 悪ノPは男性なので女性の心理を描いた曲って作るの苦手なのよ。それでもなんとか頑張った。こういういわゆる「普通の人」視点の曲もCDにも一つは欲しかったので。 Gallery Song PV= TPGD001.png|The blank canvas in Gumina's drawing room TPGD002.png|Gumina painting a portrait of her beloved TPGD003.png|Glassred reflects on the changes he had undergone TPGD004.png|The noble with the numerous portraits in the room TPGD005.png|Gumina wishing to see the real Cherubim again TPGD006.png|The portrait Sateriasis had burned hanging in the room TPGD007.png|Gumina reflects on the man's changed face afterward TPGD008.png|Glassred relates her reaction to her memories of him TPGD009.png|More of the portraits Duke Venomania had burned TPGD010.png|Gumina noting he continues to live in her artwork TPGD011.png|The noble considers what she might've liked about Cherubim TPGD012.png|Gumina resolves she always kept painting because of that TPGD013.png|Gumina's numerous portraits of the face she didn't desire TPGD014.png|Glassred's flower accessory left on the canvas |-| Misc= GlassredPortraitIllustYuu1.png|Full PV illustration of Gumina by her canvas by Yuu GlassredPortraitIllustYuu2.png|Full PV illustration of Gumina painting by Yuu GlassredPortraitIllustYuu3.png|Full PV illustration of Gumina and her portraits by Yuu References Категория:Песни Категория:Songs Категория:GUMI Категория:Гуми Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании